This invention relates to scheduling boards, and more particularly to scheduling boards of the type which have coated metal surfaces suitable for marking by write-on, wipe-off liquid chalk pens and the like, and to which surfaces magnetically-backed markers are releasably attachable in order to display information in the form of numerals, letters, symbols and the like. Even more particularly, this invention relates to novel apparatus for mounting a board of the type described on a vertical wall or support for tilting movement into and out of an operable position in which it is inclined to the wall or support upon which it is mounted.
Magnetic scheduling boards or display panels, such as for example the type disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,223, have long been used for a variety of purposes, such as for example scheduling events, equipment location, inventory control, etc. Information is displayed on the board or panel by using magnetically-backed symbols, letters and numerals, which are releasably attached to the face of the board. Also, of course, it is commonplace to employ easily erasable liquid chalk pens, or the like for writing or printing on the board faces.
Boards of the type described come in various sizes, and usually are rectangular in configuration. Various ways have been designed to support the boards during use. My U.S. Pat. No 4,386,475, for example, discloses wall-mounted tracks upon which the boards can be removably mounted for horizontal sliding movement in opposite directions. Instead of sliding movement, devices have also been provided for mounting the boards for pivotal movement about a vertical axis so that the boards can be swung, for example, flat to either side of a vertical axis. Wheel-mounted stands have also been provided for supporting the boards in a vertical plane, and in such manner that the stand can be easily rolled from one position to another when it is desired to move the board.
One of the shortcomings of prior such mounting devices has been the general tendency to support the scheduling boards in vertical planes, in much the same manner that a school blackboard is disposed in a plane parallel to the wall upon which it is mounted. In practice, however, this type of mount makes it rather inconvenient for one to write on the associated board, or for that matter to apply magnetically-backed markers in the proper place or places on the board. Ideally, the board should lie in a plane inclined slightly to the vertical, so as to make it easier for an operator to write or otherwise display information on the face of the board.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a relatively simple mechanism for mounting scheduling boards or display panels of the type described for pivotal movement between a first plane in which the board is disposed substantially parallel to an associated vertical wall or support, and a second position in which the board is inclined slightly to the vertical, and in such manner that the lower edge of the board is spaced further away from the support than the upper edge thereof.
Still another of this invention is to provide an improved mounting mechanism of the type described which is extremely simple to operate.
It is object also of this invention to provide an improved mounting mechanism of the type described which is designed to prevent accidental dislodgement of the board from the associated support during movement of the board between its operative and inoperative positions.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.